Embrasse-moi
by Elleam Huffledor
Summary: Réponse au défi d'Ange Phoenix-OS-Hermione et Ron décident de se séparer, cela leur coûte beaucoup plus qu'ils ne veulent l'admettre. [Romione]


« Maman ? Pourquoi tu pleures maman ? »

Hermione était assise sur les marches du perron. Elle regardait le ciel gris se couvrir de nuages. Une averse approchait. Enveloppée dans une couverture de laine rouge vif, elle frissonnait. Ses yeux, embués de larmes, floutaient les contours du visage de son petit garçon. Les cheveux flamboyant du jeune enfant formaient comme une flamme derrière la pluie.

« Ce n'est rien mon ange, lui répondit Hermione dans un sourire. Viens te mettre à l'abris ou tu vas tomber malade. »

Il ne tergiversa pas et courut vers sa mère. Celle-ci lui fit une place douillette sous la couverture de laine. A présent, tous deux regardaient le ciel et les gouttes de pluie s'écraser sur le sol. La jeune femme sécha ses larmes d'un revers de main. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit ainsi. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, il fallait qu'elle lui dise.

« Trésor, commença Hermione, je dois te parler de quelque chose.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air marrant, s'inquiéta le jeune garçon.

\- Non Hugo, ça ne l'est pas. Ton père et moi… nous avons pris une décision. Nous allons nous séparer. »

La jeune femme attendit dans un silence de plomb une réaction de son fils. Mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche, elle resta close. Du haut de ses 5 ans, Hugo était un enfant d'une rare intelligence. Il avait hérité de la perspicacité de sa mère et de la feignantise de son père. Ces deux caractéristiques formaient un mélange détonnant qui ne manquait jamais de surprendre ses parents. Il était habile en beau langage, malgré son jeune âge. Son visage était celui de l'innocence, celui d'un âge où les malheurs du monde nous sont encore inconnus.

« Hugo, j'aimerais que tu comprennes que…, reprit Hermione.

\- Vous ne vous aimez plus ? l'interrompit le petit garçon. »

Il avait l'art de poser les questions qui fâchent, les questions auxquelles personne ne veut répondre. Hermione sourit tristement aux nuages.

« Si, nous nous aimons encore, lui répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Alors pourquoi ? la questionna-t-il.

\- Tu sais mon ange, parfois il ne suffit pas de s'aimer. Parfois l'amour n'est pas assez solide pour résister au quotidien. Ton père et moi, nous nous sommes aimés passionnément. Puis les années ont passé et la routine a fini par s'installer.

\- Maman, je ne comprends pas très bien… lui lança Hugo en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est de notre faute ? A Rose et à moi ?

\- Non voyons, s'empressa de répondre Hermione. Ta sœur et toi n'êtes pour rien dans cette décision. Au contraire, vous êtes la raison du dilemme qui nous a tiraillé si longtemps.

\- Mais, si vous vous aimez encore et si ce n'est pas de notre faute… c'est quoi la cause ?

\- Le manque de communication, pour faire simple.

\- Rose est au courant ?

\- Oui, ton père lui en a déjà parlé. Je crois qu'elle ne réagit pas très bien à cette annonce, murmura Hermione d'un air triste. Pas aussi bien que toi.

\- Je n'ai pas encore décidé de ma réaction. », s'empressa de répondre Hugo.

La jeune femme lui sourit, amusée. Il était imprévisible et toujours décalé, tout comme son père. Il la regarda fixement et ses yeux bruns apaisèrent un peu le cœur de la jeune sorcière.

« Maman, lui chuchota-t-il, n'oublie pas que moi je t'aimerai pour la vie. Même au-delà. »

Sur ces mots, que seul un enfant à l'âme encore pur pouvait prononcer, il serra sa mère dans ses bras. Il la serra si fort que pour un instant, un court instant, elle crut qu'il absorbait sa peine et ses angoisses. Hermione lui rendit son étreinte et une larme roula sur sa joue pour venir s'écraser sur les cheveux roux de son fils.

« Rentre trésor, va prendre un bain chaud, lui conseilla la jeune femme. Demande à ta sœur de t'aider. »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et rentra dans la maison en courant. Le ciel devenait de plus en plus noir et la pluie ne cessait de s'abattre sur le sol gonflé d'eau. Emmitouflée sous sa couverture, Hermione voulait voir les éclairs fendre le ciel. Elle avait toujours aimé l'orage et ses boules de lumière déchirant l'horizon au rythme du tonnerre. Depuis qu'un soir d'hiver, ses parents l'avaient entrainé dehors pour observer la danse effrénée des éléments, c'était un spectacle dont elle ne se lassait jamais.

La porte de la demeure était restée ouverte. Depuis le perron, Hermione entendit des pas claquer sur le plancher de bois massif qui tapissait le sol du salon. Deux tasses à la main, un homme à la chevelure aussi vive que le feu, vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Il lui tendit l'un des deux récipients dans un geste délicat.

« C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? commença-t-il. Ce ballet ininterrompu d'explosion de lumière et de détonation sonore. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse. Il savait à quel point Hermione aimait ces instants où la foudre lacérait le ciel. Il savait aussi à quel point son cœur pleurait autant que les nuages. Il détestait la voir souffrir. Il détestait les ombres sur son visage qui cachait son sourire. Il détestait la lueur sombre dans ses yeux éteints. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire.

« Tu l'as dit à Hugo ? », lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, sans dire un mot. Son regard restait fixé sur le ciel noir.

« Hermione, il faut que tu me parles, souffla-t-il d'une voix douce mais ferme.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire Ronald, lui répondit-elle sèchement.

\- Regarde-moi Hermione. », lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

Le regard de sa femme ne bougea pas. Il resta figé, comme statufié.

« Regarde-moi ! » ordonna-t-il en montant le ton.

Stupéfaite, la jeune femme décolla ses yeux du spectacle du ciel et les planta dans ceux de son mari. Une flèche de lumière vint éclairer son visage. Il était magnifique dans la lueur de l'orage. Pourtant, une ombre assombrissait son regard si chaleureux. Une ombre qu'Hermione ne connaissait que trop bien, car c'était cette même ombre qui hantait ses nuits.

« Pardon… s'excusa-t-il. Je voulais juste…

\- Voir mon visage, je sais.

\- Hermione, tu sais que nous n'avons pas d'autres choix.

\- Tout le monde a toujours le choix, Ron. Le tout est d'en accepter toutes les conséquences.

\- Nous avons pris cette décision tous les deux, ne me rejette pas. S'il te plait.

\- Je ne te rejette pas. C'est toi qui m'a rejeté.

\- Je suis désolé Hermione, tu ne sais pas à quel point je le suis.

\- Si je le sais, parce que je le suis tout autant.

\- Alors pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à me regarder dans les yeux ?

\- Je n'en suis plus capable. Affronter ton regard… c'est trop dur.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime…

\- Je sais, l'interrompit Hermione. Et tu sais à quel point j'aurais voulu que ça suffise.

\- Il n'est pas trop tard pour réparer les erreurs du passé.

\- Si Ron, il est trop tard. J'ai accepté tes fautes, je les ai même pardonnées. Mais jamais, jamais je n'oublierai.

\- Alors je n'ai plus aucun espoir de récupérer ton cœur ?

\- Je te l'ai offert il y a bien longtemps. Tu aurais dû en prendre soin, comme j'ai pris soin du tien.

\- Je suis…

\- Désolé, oui je suis au courant. Il serait temps que tu comprennes que tes excuses ne changeront rien au passé. Tu m'as fait des promesses que tu n'as pas su tenir. Il y a des choses qui restent gravées au fer rouge sur mon cœur et dans mon âme.

\- Saches seulement que mon cœur sera tien, pour toujours et à jamais.

\- Des promesses, toujours des promesses. »

Une boule de foudre fendit l'air et se dirigea droit vers la jeune femme. D'un réflexe, elle se pencha sur le côté pour éviter de finir carboniser. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était rapproché de son mari. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et sentit son souffle sur son visage. Leurs yeux se fixèrent, d'abord froids, une faible lueur vint doucement les réchauffer.

« Embrasse-moi, une dernière fois, la supplia le jeune homme.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée Ron... », murmura Hermione.

Mais il ne la laissa pas finir. Il s'empara de sa bouche et lui offrit un baiser passionné. D'abord hésitante, la jeune femme se laissa porter par son cœur et le lui rendit avec autant de fougue. Puis son esprit reprit le dessus. Elle se détacha de son mari en serrant les mâchoires.

« Ça ne change rien, lui lança-t-elle déterminée.

\- Je sais, mais au moins tu ne m'oublieras pas. », lui répondit-il en se levant.

Sans un regard vers la femme qu'il aimait, Ron avança sur le perron et entra dans la maison. La porte grinça légèrement lorsqu'il la referma. Seule sur les marches, Hermione ferma les yeux et laissa la lumière de la tempête éclairer ses paupières. Dans un soupir, elle offrit des mots au ciel.

« Je ne t'oublierai jamais. »


End file.
